


NOTHING EVER HAPPENED

by eclipse_de_lune



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipse_de_lune/pseuds/eclipse_de_lune
Summary: 之前和密太太讨论的梗年龄操作，年下，狼人ts/人类gn





	NOTHING EVER HAPPENED

“……你在哭吗？”  
他尽力挤出了这样一句话，背后的动作似乎停滞了一瞬间，然后掐在他腰上的手握得更紧了。他才用刚刚顺畅的呼吸叹了口气，肩膀又被咬住了，那像某种无声的抗议，可他从来没明白登坂到底在抗议什么。  
双腿被身后的膝盖顶开，坚硬的性器楔入身体里，即使没有被巨大的疼痛抽干力气，他所有的动作也已经都被压制在原地动弹不得。  
“おみ……”  
“没哭。”  
登坂打断他的话急着否认，但连那声音也带着不稳的鼻音，他好气又好笑地想明明该觉得委屈的是自己才对，但真的要说他至今才觉得难以置信也是违心之言。  
这样的行为作为他们第一次交媾实在欠缺一些美好的要素，身体被半强迫地从内部打开并不好受，仅仅遵循本能急切要与他融为一体的动作毫无技巧可言。登坂也知道自己弄痛了他，但显然也不打算就此收手，他吻他脊背上被逼出来的冷汗，等他的颤抖才刚稍微平复一些就又在他身体进到更深的地方。实在难以忍受的疼痛终于让他无意识地喊了出来，登坂俯下来亲昵地舔了舔他的耳朵，小声地向他保证马上就会结束。  
“…………脸。”  
“什么？”  
“想看见你的脸。”  
登坂沉默了一下，小心翼翼地把他翻过来，他终于看见他预料之中的通红的眼眶，毫无办法地发现自己也不知道这究竟是第几次心软。登坂避开他探究的眼神，把他的腿架在肩膀上又一次进入到他的身体里，一边施与他疼痛一边向他道歉，声音却轻得到达不了任何地方，像是本来就已经不奢望能得到原谅。

登坂第一次用犬齿咬伤他的那次已经是久远到快被忘记的事情了。成长期的少年根本不懂得怎么控制力道，满脑子只有遵循本能地在属于自己的东西上印下记号的想法，直到尝到血腥的味道才意识到做得过火。  
但岩田从来没有因为他对自己做的任何事责怪过他，那是近乎毫无底线的包容，几乎将自己当做关住这头野兽的笼子，甚至擅自地觉得他变成这样也有自己的责任，连意识到他的所为和欲望早就超过了正常的限度也只是自己找办法躲避。  
从好多年前开始也许就已经是这样了，那时候他小心翼翼地舔掉伤口的血迹跟岩田道歉，垂下头不敢看他的眼睛，觉得自己肯定会被厌恶，甚至害怕岩田会像其他人一样躲开他。但岩田只是伸手摸了摸他垂在发间的耳朵，告诉他没有关系，用温柔的语调问他，是不是因为觉得寂寞了？  
不是的。  
他从来就没有害怕过寂寞，也并不需要其他人的陪伴，他所有的不安来自于恐惧失去他的怀抱，所有的不满足来自于永远无法消解的占有欲作祟，他无法忍受他并非只属于自己。  
他紧抱住岩田，射在他的身体里。他沉默着，像当年一样垂着头等待判决降临，等待着被推开，被责骂，甚至比那些更坏的结果，他想象着那双温柔的眼睛用鄙夷或恐惧的眼神注视着自己的样子，绝望而无可救药地发觉即使这样他也依旧无法停止爱他。他在进退不得的困境里，不知道到底该如何面对自己一手造成的残局，直到他感觉到自己的耳朵被温柔地触碰着，听见那个熟悉的声音带着一丝疲惫对他说：生日快乐。  
就像什么都未曾发生。


End file.
